Birds And Chocolate
by Empv
Summary: After an unanimous call,Wonka and Charlie had to go to Brazil to meet a son that Wonka never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1:Plane Ride

Up in the sunny skies was a airplane on it's way to Brazil. Rio was inside the airplane. Also present was the grand chocolatier, Willy Wonka, himself, stared off outside at the puffy and white clouds that are in the blue sky.

Sitting right next to him was his heir, Charlie Bucket. His parents and grandparents were at first worried about Charlie Bucket going somewhere far away with Wonka. Wonka promised them that they will soon return safely with Charlie right beside him.

While on the plane a servant came over with her cart filled with snacks. She was almost charmed by Charlie about how cute he is.

"Well, hello ,young man, would you like a snack?",she asked nicely.

"No, thank you."responded Charlie.

"Oh well I will ask your father.",said the servant.

He thinking that Wonka was Charlie's father.

"Oh um sorry, you must be confused, he's not my father, he's my master." ,corrected Charlie.

The servant was weirded out so, she decided to push her cart and continued asking more people to buy a snack. After she was gone, Charlie asked a question. Wonka, who was staring off outside, looked far away.

"So Mr.Wonka, how are you going to introduce yourself to the son you never met?",asked Charlie.

"Well um...",began Wonka.

Wonka remembered and re-told the story about a month l after Charlie won the factory, Wonka got a call from someone by saying to come to Brazil. The voice said there was a son Wonka never knew he had.

"I don't know Charlie, I was only 21 when I traveled to Brazil to sell my candy. Its been many years since I was last there.",shared Wonka.

"Well, Mr.Wonka, you better introduce yourself properly. You don't wanna scare your son off.",joked Charlie.

This made Wonka laugh.

"Your definitely right, Charlie.",said Wonka.

He stared off into the distance and didn't speak until the plane landed.


	2. Chapter 2:Outfit Change

After the plane landed safely on the ground, all the passengers got off the plane. Wonka and Charlie moved through the crowds of people unloading to the opening. Wonka had to put on big glasses on so people wouldn't recognize him.

"Mr.Wonka, people definitely are not going to recognize you with those big glasses. But, remember,you still have your uniform on.",said Charlie.

Wonka looked down on his uniform,then, looked at Charlie, "Come on Charlie! You COMPLETELY didn't recognize me before!.",laughed Wonka teasingly.

Charlie stared at him.

"Okay,okay I'll change my outfit!",agreed Wonka.

He knew why Charlie was staring at him, so silent,

"That's good.",said Charlie with a cheerful smile.

Wonka stared at him for a little while thinking Charlie might have another side to him that he didn't know about. During that time on the tour, he had seemed like a sweet little boy to him. Maybe not?

"Alright Charlie, so where is the store that sells all of that normal people clothing?",asked Wonka. Charlie looked around the airport until he spotted one.

"Over there!",waved Charlie.

He pulled Wonka's hand to head for the clothing shop. Together they could get Wonka a new outfit.

In The Clothing Shop~

A few hours later, after a long time of trying to find the right outfit, Wonka came out of the changing room wearing a bright jungle printed shirt,a sumbrero and sunglasses. That made Charlie laugh.

"Hey remember, this was your plan after all.",joked Wonka.

"I know, come on now, let's go buy it." ,said Charlie as he and Wonka walk to the cashier.


	3. Chaper 3:Welcome To Rio

After shopping at the clothing store in the airport, Charlie and Wonka exited the airport to explore parts of Rio. Before they could find where this "son" was located. They spotted food courts, beaches, events. They were having a good time in Rio.

After stopping for popsicles at a popsicle stand, both Charlie and Wonka were on a bench watching the cars passing by them. After a while of licking the popsicles,

Wonka said, "So how are we going to find this son?"

Charlie just looked at him for a while. Charlie at 10-years old knew he doesn't have a cellphone yet, didn't know the language they spoke in Rio. He thought for a minute.

Wonka, on the other hand, didn't want a cellphone because to him "technology causes brain damage".

After a moment of silence, they heard squawking from above! The skies were moving-they looked up and what they saw in the skies, was a family of blue macaws. Flying above them were two adults and 3 chicks. "Let's follow them to see where their going.",said Charlie.

"Charlie, they are birds. They can't possibly know where we are going.",said Wonka.

"No, but, I think,maybe, your son owns birds and their leading us back to their owner.",said Charlie.

Wonka stared at Charlie silently. Surely Rio had plenty of birds here. Rarely did anyone here own a bird. If this is about his son they are talking about, then, those birds Charlie had seem about might mean something Wonka immediately stood up and reached out for Charlie's hand,

"Lets go follow those birds.",said Wonka with a smile.

Charlie grabbed Wonka's hand as the two of them walked across the street to see where the birds were going.


	4. Chapter 4:Ready?

Charlie and Wonka followed the bird family to see where they were going. Literally stopping their car as they ran until finally, they made it into the jungle. There was a house, a birdhouse for the bird family who landed to go safely into their birdhouse. Near the birdhouses was a normal people's house. Inside that house was a young man, his wife, and their adopted son. They were cooking some food. Wonka's eyes were focused on the young man. His heart was pounding. He felt like this young man is his son. He could tell. Both of them had brown hair and similar facial features, his heart was pounding. He was nervous to meet the man that might be his son. Charlie could tell he was nervous so he held his hand.

"Ready?", asked Charlie.

Wonka nodded. He walked up to the door to knock on it. He knocked twice and hoped that the busy family would answer.


	5. Chapter 5:Im Your Father

After waiting for a young man to appear at the door, he appeared to be tall and thin,with glasses.

"Hello, who are you two?",he asked confused.

There were people who were at his doorstep. That was Charlie's cue. So Charlie took one look at the man, then looked over at Wonka. He was currently making eye contact with the man that he almost didn't even hear Charlie call his name out to help him snap out of it. Wonka then took one look over at Charlie, then took one look over at the man who was still standing at them waiting for an answer

"I'm Willy Wonka and I-I'm your father.",said Willy Wonka.

There was even more silence until the man at the door responded back with,

"Well then I'm Tulio, please come in.",he offered as he walked back inside of the house as Charlie and Wonka both followed him inside.


	6. Chapter 6:How Are You My Father?

Tulio had let Wonka and Charlie come into their house. Tulio's wife had already made some food for Charlie to eat while as Tulio and Wonka were both in the living room talking,

"So how are you, my father?asked Tulio.

Wonka was silent for a few minutes. Wonka, once he thought about what he wanted to say, had the chance to answer.

"Well, I received a phone call claiming that I could be your father.",said Wonka.

He,then, began to awkwardly scratch his head. The silence did not hang in the air too long. Tulio then just said,

"I mean, I was raised by a single mother all my life and never knew my birth father. I had a stepfather. I'm not sure.. I mean.. if I studied Biology rather then Living Environment I would've done a DNA test for sure.",said Tulio making himself chuckle.

All of a sudden, Wonka laughed to himself that isn't until Tulio's wife came and said,

"Why don't you guys take a DNA test to see? I mean I think there is one in Brazil.." ,said Linda.

Tulio and Wonka were both silent. They aren't sure if it is a good idea? Wonka thought about his own father's mistakes of him not supporting his dream. That had made him upset ever since. Wonka's thought of him having a child he didn't knew about till now made him a bit sad. He could a little bit happier because he could be a better father then his own father was. Tulio was also conflicted as well. He had love. His step father in the past and often wondered who was his real dad was.

It would quite a bummer if the two of them took a dna test and if it turned out Wonka isn't his dad but Tulio shook his head at the thought of it

"Say since we only just met Wanna come outside to see my pet birds?" Asked Tulio causing Wonka to smile.


End file.
